Break My heart
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: this is a songfic, well sort of, Hermione's doing a song on karoke slowly leads her and Ron to realise. please read and review


**This was just a random fic to my favourite song, hope you enjoy it!! please read and review! my first Harry Potter one!**

Now it was Hermione's turn, she had to sing, she knew the guys would be annoyed if she didn't, so she got on stage, a song, which song, when she was in the muggle world with her parents, she liked a song, sung by Hilary Duff, it was called Break my Heart, that would be good, she thought, so she clicked on the song and the music started,

"_**Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground,**_

_**This is what I see, every time I look around,**_

_**I never thought that this would happen to me,**_

_**I never thought that I'd end up this way,**_

_**And now that you're through with me,**_

_**Don't know what to do with me,**_

_**I guess I'm on my own again,**_

_**Like I'm some kind of enemy,**_

_**Never a friend to me,**_

_**Remember when you used to say,**_

_**Things will always be this way."**_

She finished the first verse, with a round of applause, she looked at Harry and Ron, they were smiling at her, she smiled back, and carried on,

"_**Why don't you break my heart,**_

_**Watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart look what you're doing to me!"**_

Without realizing what she was doing, she stared at Ron, she realized she was thinking about him and only him during the song,

"_**Now I try to get my heart up off the ground,**_

_**My confidence is gone, happiness can not be found,**_

_**So look what you did to me, you got the best of me, **_

_**And now I'm stuck with all the rest,**_

_**It will never be the same!"**_

Wow she wished that something had gone on between her and Ron and then, she realized with a thought, there really would be a point to her singing this song, she was in love with Ron, and she had only just realized!

"_**Why don't you,**_

_**Break my heart, watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart look what you're doing to me,**_

_**Why don't you,**_

_**Break my heart, watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart look what you're doing to me"**_

And, then she realized, she really was falling apart, she needed him, she didn't know what he felt, but she needed him with her, she looked at him again, why was he staring at her oddly, and what was that expression?

"_**All I ever wanted has left me standing here alone,**_

_**It started with you and ended with me,**_

_**All I ever needed I had it with you in my arms,**_

_**It started with you and ended with me"**_

Was it going to end like this? Did she really feel happiest when he was in her arms, or like at Dumbledore's funeral, in his? She wanted him, she needed him, she couldn't live with out him, but she thought of the on coming war, what would happen then, what about when they left with Harry to collect the Horcruxes?

"_**Break my heart, watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart, look at what you're doing to me,**_

_**Why don't you break my heart,**_

_**Watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me,**_

_**Why don't you break my heart,**_

_**Watch me fall apart you see,**_

_**I'm falling apart look what you're doing to me,**_

_**Why don't you,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart,**_

_**Break my heart!"**_

He was breaking her heart, part by part, he didn't realize, and neither did she, not until now any way, she was falling apart with out him, he was what held her up, and steady, he was her rock, and he was the best!

She walked from the stage, and sat back down, with the boys, who looked stunned for some reason, Ginny had left, and Harry was just getting up to follow her, her and Ron all alone.

"Hey, well done, you were well good, but I got to go, dance with Ginny, you know what I mean!" And Harry left.

They were both silent for about a minute, then Ron spoke up,

"Hermione, would you like to dance, there's no point us sitting here?"

Hermione smiled, finally she thought, "Yes Ron I'd love to."

They got up, Ron holding his hand out to help Hermione up, they walked over to the dance floor, he put his hands around her waist, and she put hers around his neck, they were here now and together, but she knew it was only one dance.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to dance with me, only you know I'm no good?"

"Yes Ron, I'm sure, unless you want to go for a walk, outside I mean?"

"Yes, I don't want to stamp on your foot, lets go for a walk!"

So hand in hand, they made their way out, through the crowd, and out into the open air, empty all alone, no one else, all alone together.

"R-Ron, do you think that may…"

But she was stopped, when she noticed Ron's face getting closer to hers, she looked into his eyes, and she thought, what is he doing, is he doing what I hope he's doing, he was, his lips touched hers, her eyes shut, they parted, then Ron looking scandalized with what he had just done, took one look at her and he turned away, she grabbed his arm, "Ron don't turn away, please, I don't want you to, I want you to l-love me."

"What?"

"Ron, I'm sorry, I think I'm ruining a great relationship, but I love…"

"Hermione, I know what you just said, I mean, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!"

He leant down and kissed her again, this time it lasted longer, but they had to part when they heard a whoop, they looked away and into the Burrow, there stood the Weasleys, and their new Mrs. Bill Weasley, and Harry, Tonks, and Lupin, Ginny had whooped, and then to their surprise, "Finally!" came from nearly all of them.

Had they all really wanted them together all that time?

Oh well, she now knew, she wouldn't have her heart broken, or not yet any way!

**please read and review, I'll give you cookies, lots of them, and chocolate frogs :D Rose-Lyra-Violet-Weasley**


End file.
